


口是心非

by moonseven



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 贾正 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseven/pseuds/moonseven





	口是心非

已经过去四个小时了。  
自朱正廷妈妈给黄明昊打电话问知不知道朱正廷在哪，已经过去四个小时了。  
黄明昊也找他找了四个小时。  
固执的少年总是有着不一样的想法，发几条微信给妈妈说不想回家，就真的人间蒸发了。  
黄明昊满世界找，给朱正廷打电话也没人接，他既有些担心也有些生气。  
过去那人有不开心的事情总是会第一个和他说，去找他，可是这次没有，连人在哪里他也没有任何想法。  
一个晚上也过去。寻找未果。  
黄明昊因为骑单车出满身大汗的样子实为狼狈，去到朱正廷家里看他还有没有回家，可还是没有，他只好去朱正廷的房间翻出他们学校的校服穿上，去他的学校找他。  
或许有呢？

朱正廷改过的校服让黄明昊穿得有些难受，正在长身体的身子已经比朱正廷也略高几分，可他还是伪装起来，潜入黄明昊的学校。  
还真的有。  
黄明昊站在朱正廷的班门外，看着他被一个比他高许多的男生抱在怀里，而朱正廷还咬着棒棒糖拆开一个新的棒棒糖举到那个男生的嘴边，说“雯珺你要吃吗？”  
朱正廷的衣服实在有点小，勒得黄明昊的胸有些发疼，黄明昊现在只想回家立刻把它换下来然后睡个觉。  
毕竟找人找了一晚也没睡。

黄明昊和朱正廷毫不意外地冷战了。  
对于朱正廷来说，有些莫名其妙。  
他想了很久，自己好像没有得罪黄明昊的地方，他去找黄明昊问，却被那人冷冷的眼神吓到，接着那人便走开了。  
以前觉得有黄明昊陪伴的生活也不是什么大事，可没了黄明昊实在寂寞很多。  
上下学没人接送，没人给自己准备好早餐，没有人每天在自己耳边说沙雕的事个不停，也没有了无时无刻给自己发微信的关心。  
生活开始变得单调。

周六晚上事照例的家庭聚餐，黄明昊的妈妈和朱正廷的妈妈作为好闺蜜总要在休息日聚餐聊一聊，而黄明昊和朱正廷就是聚餐完陪逛街帮拧包的好儿子。  
此时黄明昊正坐在朱正廷的正对面，戴着耳机，打着游戏，激动地喊着“泽仁，这里有3级包！”“泽仁255方向山上有个挂，你小心点！”“我来扶你啦，大宝贝”  
什么时候你也爱和别人打游戏连麦了。  
什么时候你也会叫别人大宝贝了。  
朱正廷满脸不开心地盯着手机。突然手机屏幕亮起，显示雯珺给你发来两条消息。  
「你在和谁吃饭？」  
「黄明昊？」  
黄明昊不经意的飘过去看了一眼，和还在连麦的人说“不玩了，吃饭。”就把手机关了，心里想着：关你屁事。

此后这顿饭黄明昊也没理过朱正廷，朱正廷也觉得尴尬，两位妈妈也察觉出来这两小孩是不是有啥问题。于是饭后两位妈妈提出说要一起逛街，让黄明昊和朱正廷找个地方自己玩去，等逛街完再各回各家。  
黄明昊是有些心不甘情不愿，可是妈妈吩咐他也不能拒绝，在两位妈妈走了之后，转过头去问还在后面不敢向前走的朱正廷要去哪。  
朱正廷其实也不知道。他快尴尬死了，刚刚饭局雯珺给他发了个消息问他和谁一起吃饭，他感受到黄明昊对他炙热的目光也怒火，于是他微信也没回，正襟危坐直到饭局结束。谁知道呢？他妈刚刚还偷偷发微信问他是不是和黄明昊闹矛盾要两人好好和解，他也不是不想和解，他自己都不知道错在哪了怎么和解啊，所以当黄明昊问他要去哪时他也没了想法，只能回答不知道了。

兜兜转转还是在一家奶茶店。

“帅哥，你们要喝什么？”  
朱正廷偷偷瞄了一眼黄明昊，而正好也对上了黄明昊偷偷看过来的视线。  
这也太尴尬了，两人都害羞地摸了摸脖子转回头看别的地方。  
“帅哥？”  
“啊？噢噢。”  
朱正廷应下来，接过店员的菜单开始认真的看，不过刚刚才吃完饭自然也是没什么胃口，按照以前常喝的点了一杯冰美式。  
“那帅哥你呢？”  
“一样。”  
朱正廷疑惑地看了看黄明昊，黄明昊好像从不爱喝这类苦涩的，可为什么今天又和自己一样，正打算询问，又想了想自己好像也不适合去问他，于是又默不作声。  
咖啡很快就做好了，黄明昊接过店员递来的咖啡，猛的吸了一大口，皱起了眉头。  
“昊昊，很苦吗？可以去再点一杯奶茶的。”  
朱正廷急着起身去帮他点奶茶，却被黄明昊喝住。  
“不用，没事。”  
朱正廷刚跨出去的脚步又收了回来，既然黄明昊说不用，那么他也没有任何理由去帮他再做主张。

过去了一个多钟，好像两位妈妈都沉迷购物而忘记了他们两个。黄明昊再也沉不下心，首先打破这尴尬的局面。  
“朱正廷，我先送你回家。”

回家路漫长，从公交车下来是一条阴暗的小路，朱正廷向来是怕黑的，黄明昊也知道。以前黄明昊送他回家时，总是拉着他，紧紧握住他的手，给他讲笑话，让他没那么害怕。  
可这次黄明昊没像以前一样，而是正正经经地走在他旁边。  
电话突然响了。  
黄明昊下意识看了一眼他。  
“喂？雯珺？”  
“我？我还没到家。”朱正廷笑得眯起了眼。  
“嗯。他送我回来的。”  
“好，明天见。”  
朱正廷挂断电话，抬头看黄明昊，那人暗下神色，拽着他的手。  
“朱正廷，他是你什么人？”  
“他，他是我最好的朋友。”  
黄明昊好看的眼睛冒着血丝，透露出怒气，像是想要再问什么，却又松开了他的收，转身就走了。  
“黄明昊！”

回到家里的黄明昊正好遇上妈妈，进门脱了鞋就想赶紧回房。  
“诶，昊昊，你跟正廷有没有好好谈啊？我就知道年轻人肯定经常吵架，总是因为小事就容易被激怒，你得和正廷好好谈呀。”  
“不用你管！我和他才不需要吵架！”  
黄明昊气急败坏跑上楼，把门摔得大声。  
“诶？你这小孩真是的，又怎么了？”

半夜一点多，黄明昊还没睡着，他心里怪罪着那杯咖啡害得他不能入睡，也怪着朱正廷。  
手机屏幕被亮起又灭掉，还有一条新消息没看，是朱正廷的。他已经看了这条提示足足有一个钟了，他不知道该以什么样的心情去点开它，脑海里重复的全是朱正廷回复毕雯珺消息，接毕雯珺电话的样子。  
又熬了十几分钟，当新消息再次发来时，他才点开来看。  
[昊昊，我不知道你为什么这么生气，如果我做错了什么，我希望你原谅我，你永远是我最疼爱的弟弟。]  
[昊昊，早点睡，晚安。]

握紧手机的手在颤抖，黄明昊红了眼睛看向窗外。

朱正廷，那我又是你什么人呢？  
只能是一个弟弟吗？


End file.
